Always There
by IceRose92
Summary: Zack has always been there for Cody. But now that he's gone, what is Cody supposed to do?


Disclaimer: I own nothing but Larry...not too proud of that, actually :

Summary: Zack has always been there for Cody. But now that he's gone, what is Cody supposed to do?

Rating: T

A/N: Just imagine that Zack died in a car crash. PushMePullMe...if you're reading this...I swear I'm working on the story and it'll be up with in the week...maybe...let's just say soon. This story ame to me while I was tossing and turning in bed at 3:30 AM...yeah. On with le story!

------------

16 year old Cody Martin sat in the very back of the library on the very top floor reading a biography on Issac Newton. He was completely alone. The librarian was on one of the first two floors, and his friends all had other, more important things to do. Not that Cody minded. Zack, Cody's twin brother, had died almost a year ago, and ever since, Cody didn't feel like being with the friends that he had once cared so deeply for.

A shadow fell over him. He cringed. He knew who that shadow belonged to. Cody started to tremble as he thought about Zack, and all of the times he had been there to come to Cody's rescue in just this situation.

_4 year old Cody sits in the farthest corner of the playground with his magnifying glass. As he carefully watched a green grasshopper, a shadow fell over him. Cody looked up to see a blonde, curly haired boy._

"See here, nerwd," the boy said. "This is my spot, and you're in it. The makes me vewy angwy." The boy grabbed the front of Cody's shirt in his fist and lifted him to his feet.

"I don't see your name on it," Cody challenged boldly. The boy's face turned a shade of red that Cody had never seen before. As he drew his fist back, Cody squeezed his eyes shut.

"Leave him alone, Larry!" There stood a mirror image of Cody holding back the boy's fist

9 year old Cody sits on the swings on the playground. Not swinging. Just sitting. Suddenly a shadow falls over him.

"That's my swing, dork!" It's the same boy. His hair his less curly and a little darker. But it's the same boy.

"I don't see your name on it, _**Larry**__," Cody challenged quietly, looking up at the boy. His face once again turned that frightening shade of red as he grabbed Cody's shirt and lifted him off of the swing. He looked around quickly before balling his hand into a fist and drawing it back. Cody shut his eyes tightly._

"Leave him alone!" Cody opened his eyes and once again found his twin holding the fist back.

12 year old Cody sits outside the Tipton, waiting...waiting for what, he wasn't sure. A shadow falls over him. Cody groans. It's the same boy. His hair has lost practically all of it's curl and it's a deep brown, instead of blonde.

"Well, would you looka there. Little dork, all alone," the boy lifts Cody to his feet by the front of his vest. "No younger brother to protect him."

"Actually," Cody corrected. "Zack is older than me by-" He stops once he sees that color returning to the larger boy's face. Larry grabs Cody by his upper arm and drags him down the side walk. No one gives them a second thought, assuming that they are brothers, or just two friends messing around. No one bothers to notice the terrified look that Cody gives. Larry drags him into an alley and pushes him against the brick wall.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," Larry said quietly as he drew his fist back. Cody closed his eyes.

"Leave Cody alone!" Cody opened his eyes and looked towards the opening of the alley to see his twin standing there, arms crossed.

Cody looked up. It's the same boy. His hair is straight and black now...not to mention greasy. He laughed quietly as he grabbed the front of Cody's shirt and slowly lifted him from his chair.

"Now you definitely have no one to save you. Big brother's all dead, right?" Tears pricked Cody's eyes but he didn't let them fall. Larry drew his fist back. Cody closed his eyes. No one to save him. No use in screaming. Where was Zack now? After a second, Cody opened his eyes. Larry was staring back at his fist in horror.

"What the-" he tried to push it forward. It didn't budge. "What's going on?"

_Don't worry_, Cody heard. _No one can ever hurt you._

"Hey!" Cody heard from behind Larry. The librarian. "If you're going to cause trouble, Larry, you can just get out!" Larry let go of Cody's polo and bolted for the stairs.

"Demented! He's demented, I tell you!" he screeched all the way down the stairs.

"Are you ok?" the librarian asked Cody.

_I'll always be here. I promise._

"Yeah," Cody smiled for the first time in almost a year. "Yeah...I am now."

------------

A/N: What do you think? I wrote it during yearbook, so I don't know if it's any good or not. Review and tell me what you think. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
